Reclamos en Freddys
by Xclax
Summary: Era algo anormal para Freddy activarse temprano, aunque no se podia mover vio a la nueva carne fresca, y fue enorme al ver el nuevo guardia de seguridad. Reclamando a un viejo amigo.
1. Amigo perdido

**_ADVERTENCIA_**

**_En esta historia no contiene ningún tipo de Yaoi, Yuri, Robofilia o parecidos._**

**_Estoy consciente de que el script que uso para los diálogos están prohibidos, pero, esa regla me la paso por las coronas de los reyes magos._**

**_Una historia totalmente de Xclax, no se permitirá ningún tipo de robo de historia o parecidos._**

Era aun de día, algo anormal para **Freddy** activarse tan tempranamente, vio que un guardia nuevo seria contratado, a esto no le sorprendía después de tratar de convertir al anterior guardia en algo, pero al final no salio como planeaba y simplemente no se convirtió en un miembro mas de los 4, aun no podia moverse por las ordenes de la tarjeta madre, por lo que se limito a ver simplemente, miraba con su ojo ocular de acero para ver que tan pronto seria la hora para moverse y jugar con la carne fresca, faltaban 10 minutos, mientras que su pupila vio al dueño **Fazbear** y al nuevo guardia.

**Fazbear:** No se chico, no te vez mucho de 18 años...

**¿?:** ¡Claro que si! Ya le mostré mi credencial..

**Fazbear:** Pues no se ve nada oficial, pero bueno, ya firmaste, trabajaras 5 noches aquí y no podrás renunciar sin completar esas noches, ademas, te aconsejo a escuchar la grabación de la oficina, solo por que no nadie mas quiso el trabajo esta semana te acepto a ti chico, no hay vuelta atrás.

**¿?:** Si, si, blah blah, esto sera facil.

**Fazbear:** Como digas, suerte en tu jornada, **Mike Schmitd**. (Se va)

**Mike:** Si, como sea, nos vemos (Se dirige hacia la oficina)

Si **Freddy** pudiera sonreír lo hubiera hecho, el reconoce ese nombre, normalmente el no solía moverse en las primeras noches por el hecho de que la carne fresca era fácil, pero a noches avanzadas **Freddy** se ponía a manos a la obra para que el guardia no completara la jornada y se escapara, pero esta vez era una ocasión diferente, su nombra retumbaba por el detector de sonido de sus orejas de plástico, ¿Como olvidar ese nombre después de lo que paso? Al solo contar las 12:00 AM se escucho como los pies chocaron al suelo con un solo objetivo, pocas veces hace eso, pero esta vez era una ocasión especial.

Una ocasión muy especial.


	2. Problemas amistosas

_**ADVERTENCIA.**_

**_Por razones de necesidad (Y ademas por probar) Se usara el método script correcto, si esto termina siendo incomodo para el autor y/o espectador se usara el script común que se suele usar._**

Mientras el gran oso Fazbear se comenzaba a bajar de la oficina se encontraba **Mike** jugando uno de los juegos mas recientes del celular, mientras el quería ver cosas como paginas web no lo logro porque no había internet, eso aburría mucho al guardia y al final no tardo ni 45 segundos jugando al juego para volver a poner el celular en su bolsillo, para dar un suspiro aburrido, para mantener su atención veía con curiosidad los monitores apagados de la oficina mirándolos fij-

_*Ring* *Ring* *Ring*_

El oso Fazbear escuchaba la llamada desde el la zona de cenas, que rápidamente se dio cuenta de esto para dar simplemente una cara de enojo, no dio ni un medio paso para ser detenido por **Bonnie** que igualmente bajaba del escenario...

-Oh vaya, ¿Decidiste jugar al juego de "Entra y mata" de una vez por todas las noches ya?- Dijo **Bonnie** de manera confiada deteniendo con la mano al hombro del gran oso metálico.

-Claro que no, los guardias novatos no merecen la pena...- Respondió **Freddy,** casi inmediatamente

-¿Entonces que haces fuera del escenario, **Fred?-** Pregunto **Bonnie** confuso por la actitud activa de su amigo

-Es sobre el guardia de seguridad, es Mik- - El oso fue interrumpido mientras que a la distancia se podia escuchar la mala calidad de sonido, al solo escuchar esto el oso se enfado bastante mientras que apretaba sus propios puños.

-Mierda, otra vez ese tipo, ¿No se cansa de informar a la gente?- Dijo **Freddy** mientras apretaba con fuerza sus dientes de plástico

-Meh, nada importante, siempre lo hace, a si que... ¿Que decías?- Volvió a preguntar el conejo purpura claro por curiosidad

-El guardia de esta semana es **Mike Schmidt**, o algo asi era... ¡Pero es el!- Grito aun sorprendido el oso de metal.

-¿Y? Hasta el diseñador de nuestros trajes a sido un guardia, nada especial- Dijo aburrido **Bonnie,** deseando poder ir a atrapar al guardia

-No no no, te equivocas, necesi- - Nuevamente fue interrumpido por **Chica** quien bajaba del escenario con movimientos as cortados

-¿Que pasa? ¿A caso no hay guardia hoy?- Pregunto **Chica** confusa por la repentina discusión

-No, según **Fred** dice que el guardia es **Mike-** Dijo aun aburrido el **Bonnie** que por entretenerse acomodaba su moño rojo.

-¿Y quien es **Mike?** ¡Oh! ¡¿El de hace 17 semanas!?- Pregunto sorprendida Chica

-No, ese lo matamos, no sabes quien es por que ese día te estaban haciendo mantenimientos- Respondió **Freddy** con normalidad

-No se, pero ya sabes las reglas, el que lo atrapa lo mata, asi que yo me voy a lo mi- - Dijo **Bonnie** siendo interrumpido.

-No, nada de matar esta vez, solo... atrapen a **Mike,** no lo maten, cuando lo tengan tráiganlo

-¡Hey! ¿Y tu que!?- Reclamo **Chica**

-Yo... por mucho que necesite a **Mike** aquí sigue siendo novato, si no lo atrapan mañana yo me encargare personalmente- Dijo **Freddy** de una manera segura

-Como sea, se me enfría las articulaciones solo con pensar en no matar, pero si asi lo quieres...- Dijo **Bonnie** suspirando se retiro a buscar al guardia.

La grabación había finalizado y **Mike** se quedo dudosa pensando si era cierto, al final termino en un suspiro y comprobar si el tipo de la grabación tenia razón, tomo la tableta para activarla y darse cuenta que no se encontraban los 2 anomatronicos, el guardia impactado en menos de 4 segundos oprimió todas las casillas para luego detenerse en la cámara del pasillo izquierda, ya que, en su fondo se encontraba una silueta, por mucho que el guardia intento ver no lograba identificar quien era, **Mike** estaba impactado y con un movimiento rápido choco su mano con el botón rojo de la puerta que se cerro. rápidamente también con la derecha con una respiración muy agitada.

-¡¿Que carajo!?- Se pregunto **Mike** al cerrar las 2 puertas, para luego sentarse nuevamente en su silla, mirando con nervios kas cámaras.

Mientras el conejo purpura no evitaba dar una pequeña carcajada por la reacción del guardia, siempre le gustaba ver como reaccionaba los guardias para después matarlos, cuando **Bonnie** termino su carcajada se preparaba para moverse nuevamente..

-¡Tsssch!- Sonaba misteriosamente atrás de **Bonnie**

El conejo de metal confuso se volteo para buscar el sonido proveniente, al no ver a nadie avanzo en la busca del sonido, para escucharse nuevamente atrás de las cortinas purpuras de Pirate Cove, en un suspiro el anomatronico entro para ver a **Foxy** sentado en una vieja caja que solía pertenecer a la escenográfica de un barco, para luego levantarse y mirar a **Bonnie.**

-¿De que hablaban ustedes aya?- Pregunto curioso el pirata rojizo

-Oh, nada importante, solo dijo que que no debemos matar al guardia, solo atraparlo y entregárselo a el- Respondió **Bonnie** con indiferencia

-¡¿Que!? ¡¿Por que no matarlo!?- Pregunto nuevamente **Foxy** confundido aun mas

-No lo se, pero **Fred** parece desesperado tenerlo- Termino de decir **Bonnie** para salir de las cortinas y seguir con su rutina

-¿Con que no matarlo? Es mi oportunidad...- Susurro el zorro confiado.

**Foxy** odiaba con toda su alma al oso metálico por diversas razones, ademas que el oso es responsable del 50% del mal estado del zorro por diversas razones y tonterías, por fin el pirata había encontrado una manera de vengarse del oso, matando al guardia, el zorro estaba totalmente convencido para volver a sentarse en su caja, esperando impaciente que la noche siguiente para dar el efecto sorpresa necesario, la paciencia era necesaria.

Mientras tanto, **Mike** veía las cámaras, eran ya las 5:38 AM Faltaba ya muy poco, mientras que vio por el pasillo derecho a Chica de frente mirando a la cámara abriendo la boca dejando mostrar los dientes anomatronicos del endoesqueleto, esto puso de pelos de punta al guardia que cerro rápidamente la puerta, quedaba 23% por el momento, cada segundo resultaba días para el joven guardia, sin dejar de mirar a los lados para prender las luces era la razón para el gasto de energía excesivo, para luego levantar la tableta y buscar a los anomatronicos de nuevo.

Pero aun asi, la energía se gastaba cada vez mas rapido

* * *

><p><em>¡Xclax le recuerda que posee DevianArt! Nombre: XclaxProductions<em>

_¿Que momento de las historia desea ser plasmada en imagen? ¡Las peticiones de creaciones serán aceptadas!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>PreguntasMenciones**_

_**"¿En que momento se ubica cronológicamente esto?"**_

_**R= Discúlpame, pero... No se necesita pensar mucho para adivinar.**_

_**"¿A que se referían BB Y Smith con..."**_

_**R= Tendrás que averiguarlo por ti misma, ya que si lo dijera, no tendría chiste no fijarse bien en los capítulos.**_

_**Bueno, no subí capitulo a la hora de siempre por que... por ninguna razon en realidad, me la pase en un maratón d horas terminando el Randals Mondays, y el final, bueno, no me gusto mucho lo que le pasaba a... *CENSURADO* Pero bueno, se tenia que hacer para remplazarlo, lo demás me gusto mucho, ah, y por cierto.**_

_**No era penal.**_

_**¡Gracias por leer! ¡Gracias!**_


	3. Accidente medico

La desesperación de **Mike** se volvía cada vez mas fuerte con tener que seguir gastando un montón de energía ya, ya que **Bonnie** estaba detrás de ella esperando a que **Mike** abriera para ya de una vez atraparlo, pero como consistía el tiempo el conejo cada vez perdía la paciencia, mientras, Que Chica ya se estaba dirigiendo a camino hacia **Mike** pasando por la cocina sin evitar hacer un montón el ruido, cara segundo era eterno y para **Mike** ya era demasiado, el sentía la necesidad de saber donde estaba Chica por lo que vio por las cámaras topándose para ver Chica de frente abriendo la boca amenazada mente por la cámara, **Mike** se ponía cada vez nervioso que no resistió tanta presión, por lo que sin pensar, cerro la puerta restante, entonces el bajo la cámara.

Aunque las cámaras estuvieran apagadas aun mostraba el indicador de la energía, el cual ya estaba en 9% y bajando proporcionalmente rápido, **Mike** sabia que eso era malo, que no debería gastar tanta energía, en unos momentos prendió las luces para ver que en la izquierda ya no permanecía **Bonnie,** después de un suspiro abrió la puerta aun con un poco de miedo, para luego volver a ver el indicador de energ-

_2%_

_1%_

_0%-_

_*Ping* *Ping**Ping*...*Ping* *Ping**Ping* *Ping*_

Mientras **Mike** vio como por unas fracciones de segundos la energía se drenaba escucho las campanas, solo basto eso para que los anomatronicos se fueran a su escenario, momentos rápidos **Mike** saco la tableta para notar que los anomatronicos si estuvieran ahí, un alivio inundo al guardia, cual fue tan grande que no pudo evitar dejarse caer de la silla para dar un gran suspiro, tiempo después, se levanto sus cosas para mandar a la mierda el empleo, mientras **Mike** se estaba iendo se encontró el dueño **Fazbear.**

-Renuncio-Dijo **Mike** lanzando su gorra hacia el dueño

-Hey, hey, hey, ¿Que crees que haces, chico?- Dijo **Fazbear** deteniendo a **Mike** poniéndose en medio del camino.

-¿Que crees que hago? Mandar a la mierda esto, me largo- Dijo **Mike** tratando de quitar del medio a **Fazbear,** el cual fue un intento fallido

-No puedes, firmaste un contracto, no lo leíste, te quedas trabajando las siguientes 4 noches, o si no...- Dijo **Fazbear** amenazando al guardia

-Y. Una. Mierda- Dijo furioso el guardia

-Bueno.. supongo que no puedo contra un joven... lo cual no seras cuando salgas de la cárcel..- Dijo **Fazbear** con una sonrisa en su cara

-¿Ca-Cárcel?- Dijo tartamudeando el guardia, no se esperaba eso

-Si chico, cárcel, ¿Que crees que pasa por no hacer lo que hay en un contrato? Pues, cárcel, ya lo comprenderás cuando te metan cadena perpetua- Decía **Fazbear** burlándose de **Mike**

-Ya se, mejor los llamo de una vez, para que te ahorres de despedirte de tu familia- Dijo después de tomar un telefono para in completar el numero telefónico policial

-¡Es-Espere!- Dijo **Mike** rápidamente.

-¿Que pasa chico? ¿No quieres cárcel? A chicos como tu les gusta la cárcel- Dijo **Fazbear** ya burlándose de **Mike**

-Est-Esta bien, Iré a este estúpido lugar a por esas tontas noches, pero.. ¿No puede darme no se... algo para que ell- -Decía **Mike** mientras era interrumpido

-¿Un traje que ponerte sin endoesqueleto que no se este usando de un gato? Claro que no chico, eso seria estúpido..- Decía **Fazbear** de manera sarcástica, aunque en cierto modo, no tan sarcástica

-Pues bien, preséntate mañana a las 11:40, si no, cárcel- Decía **Fazbear** para devolverle la gorra a **Mike** y adentrarse a la pizzeria

-Serán unas largas noches..- Decía **Mike** reprimido mientras se iba camino a su casa

_En la noche..._

**Mike** era una persona respetuosa, simple, normal, aunque un poco ignorado era, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que era una gente que sigue las reglas, no era una persona que se metía con otros o que se dedicara a ser valiente, en el momento en que se sentó en la silla, de su mochila saco lo que parecía ser una droga especial, **Mike** se quedaba viendo nervioso, el no quería hacerlo, pero el mismo sabia que su miedo ganaría, y si eso pasaba seria atrapado y moriría tal como un tipo carismático del teléfono dijo, **Mike** recordaba esa conversación, si el vive, debe ser que esto se podia lograr, pero no con miedo, pensaba **Mike,** por lo que, el instinto de supervivencia de **Mike** sabia lo que tenia que hacer, aun así **Mike** tenia fuerza de voluntad para no tener adicciones.

Pero era la única **manera,** al menos, si fuera atrapado, tal vez el efecto de la droga le ayude a sentir menos dolor, aunque, **Mike** aun estaba dudando si hacerlo realmente, la droga era sencilla, mientras estuviera en la lengua o se tragara haría efecto, pero no, El guardia asustado se negó, el sabia que no era la solución, ademas, probablemente se distrairia, eso quería pensar **Mike** para no probar algo ilegal, cuando termino en un suspiro estaba a punto de tirarlo a la basura cuand-

_Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr..._

Se escucho como la oficina se prendía, el turno había empezado, tomo por sorpresa a **Mike** y no evito que "eso" fuera tragado, el no sabia como solucionar la situación, no se creía que el haya hecho eso, fue cuando surtía el efecto, cuando se sentía aun poco mareado y despreocupado, aunque aun con voluntad propia se relajaba por fin tranquilo mientras se escuchaba la grabación, aunque no se logro entender por el repentino mareamiento de **Mike,** el estaba en un estado menos preocupado y asustado, el sabia que era bueno eso, pero mal ola manera en la que lo tenia que conseguir, pero era la única manera del que guardia no fuera atrapado, la única.

_(En el escenario)_

-Oap- Decía **Bonnie** bajando del escenario con una gran energía

-¡Otra noche, otro guardia que matar!- Decía **Chica** motivada mientras bajaba del escenario poco a poco

-¡HEY, HEY, ¡**NO **maten al guardia, ya se los había dicho!- Decía **Freddy** mientras miraba enojado a los 2 anomatronicos

-¿Sigues con eso? Si tanto lo buscas hazlo tu solo, ademas, solo hay una persona que solo valdría la pena ser amigo de el, pero se que nunca vendría aquí- Dijo **Bonnie** responiendole a **Freddy**

-Solo tráiganmelo aquí, solo digo eso, y si quieres le puedes golpear o algo, pero tráelo VIVO- Volvió a reclamar **Freddy**

-Si si, como sea- Dijo **Bonnie** con indiferencia mientras caminaba por los pasillos para atrapar al guardia.

* * *

><p><em>¡Recuerden que poseo Devian Art, cualquier petición de plasmar un momento de la historia se cumplirá! <em>

_Nombre:** XclaxProduction**s_

* * *

><p><strong><em>PreguntasMenciones_**

**_"Wow...wow...wow... me ah gustado mas que los demás"_**

**_R= El poder de volver a tener 2 manos mi querida lectora, el poder de tener 2 manos..._**

**_"FELIZ AÑO PARA TI Y A TODA TU FAMILIA!"_**

**_R= GRACIAS PERO NO ME GRITES!_**

**_Meh, hoy no me siento "Inspirado" Como para hacer una descripción o para hacer la broma del capitulo, me despido... (Risas) Pero antes.. (Risas)_**

**_"Yayaya pero necesito encontrar a ese conejo travestí pendejo"_**

_**¡Gracias por leer! ¡Suerte!**_


	4. Amistades traicionadas

Era el momento.

**Foxy** salio de sus cortinas corriendo a una velocidad impresionante hacia la oficina, con la intención de matar al guardia, quien era **Mike,** su sorpresa, es que a unos cuantos centímetros se cerro la puerta, ¡Casi la puerta lograba romper el hocico del zorro! **Foxy** se sintió ridiculizado y se asomo por la ventana con curiosidad, viendo como el guardia miraba tranquilamente la cámara, ya que, **Mike** aun tenia ese efecto en su cuerpo que le permitía estar tranquilo, Con el orgullo destrozado **Foxy** volvió a su cueva para cerrar las cortinas, con pocas intenciones de volver a salir de nuevo, mientras que **Bonnie** se encontraba en el "BackStage" O, conocido por los guardias, su tumba.

-"Asegúrate que el endoesqueleto no haga de las suyas" "Cuando veas a **Golden** golpealo"- Decía **Bonnie** con un tono agudo y burlón, Mientras quitaba el endoesqueleto de encima para poner un traje **Freddy Fazbear**

**-Hey, ¿Que haces- Preguntaba Chica aburrida, no logro atrapar a Mike, se dio por vencida esta vez**

-Acomodo este traje, para cuando atrapemos a **Mike-** Decía **Bonnie** como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo

-¿No lo íbamos a entregar a **Freddy?-** Pregunto **Chica** confusa

-Si claro, ¿Y que haga de las suyas como siempre lo a intentado? Cuando esa marioneta o lo que sea que fuera, no me dice que hacer, ¡Yo hago lo que quiero!- Reclamo **Bonnie** enojado

-Pero, si lo de matar a los guardias fue idea de la cosa esa, ¿No?- Volvió a preguntar **Chica**

-Si, pero eso no quita que yo decido quien matar o a quien no, ademas, el mismo **Fred** lo dijo, "El que lo atrapa, lo mata"- Decía **Bonnie** mientras terminaba de poner el casco agresivamente para alejarse del lugar de forma amenazadora

-¿Sabes? **Foxy** tiene razón, ¡Que se joda **Freddy!** ¡Soy un anomatronico libre y haré con el guardia lo que me de la jodida gana! ¡Y eso es matarlo!- Dijo **Bonnie** para terminar yéndose

_(En la oficina)_

**Mike** cambiaba de cámara con tranquilidad, como si lo que estuviera haciendo se tratara de algo normal, apenas cuando vio a **Bonnie** al lado, tranquilamente alargo su mano para terminar apretando el botón de la puerta, aunque, sin razón alguna se escucho un sonido negativo, pero, la puerta no se cerro, **Mike** levanto una ceja por la confusión, sino fuera por la fuerte medicina ya se habría desmayado, el botón, el botón no funcionaba, solo podia ver como entre las sombras surgía el hocico de **Bonnie** para asomarse por la cabeza. **Bonnie** con un ceño fruncido estuvo a punto de tocar a **Mike,** mientras que...

_*Ping* *Ping* *Ping* *Ping*...*Ping* *Ping* *Ping* *Ping*_

-Easy- Decía **Mike** aun con el efecto mientras bajaba la tableta en la mesa, para terminar iendose encontrándose con el dueño...

-¡Hey! ¡Aun estas vivo! ¡Alegrat- -Decía Fazbear mientras se sorprendía del carácter de **Mike,** nunca vio a ningún guardia con esa cara alegre, sabia que algo estaba pasando

-¿Chico? ¿Acaso eres masoquista, ¿O algo así? ¿O porque esa cara?- Pregunto **Fazbear,** estaba confundido por una actitud positiva

-Lo veo mañana jefeeee, hasta luegooo- Respondió **Mike** un poco mareado mientras se iba, hasta en cierto punto moral, hizo lo correcto para sobrevivir.

_(En la siguiente noche)_

Apenas toco el timbre y **Bonnie** y Chica se activaron rápidamente, saltando desde el escenario hasta la pequeña zona de comida, mientras Chica se preparaba para cazar al guardia **Bonnie** se movía para aflojar sus articulaciones metálicas, cuando se estaban ya alejando del lugar...

-¡Bien! ¡Chicos, ya saben que hacer!- Dijo **Freddy** para bajar del escenario para dirigirse hacia la oficina

-Si, claro, por cierto... escuche que **Mike** sufre de paro cardíacos, si lo encuentras muerto, fue por eso..- Mintió **Bonnie,** aunque odiaba a **Freddy** igual, le servia aun como un aliado

-Entonces no lo espantes, genio- Dijo **Freddy** confiado mientras tomaba su micrófono

-Lo dice el oso de mas de 1.70m con un micrófono, claro..-Decia **Bonnie** para terminar dirigiéndose a Pirate Cove, donde se encontraba **Foxy** asomándose por las cortinas

-Entonces, ¿Cual es el plan?- Pregunto **Foxy** con murmullos

-Yo hago que se quede gastando energía y tu lo asustas, trata de hacer que n ose vean heridas, por que si **Freddy** nos ve, terminaremos como **Golden,** ¿Captas?

-Como en aquella historia donde tu morías, aun me sorprende que fue la mas famosa del lugar, pero como sea, capto- Respondió **Foxy,** para volver a ocultarse entre las cortinas

Mientras los anomatronicos se movían como locos por el lugar, se encontraba **Mike** sentado nervioso mirando las cámaras, a diferencia de ayer, ya no traía nada para poder calmarse, pero bueno, el se consideraba una persona de voluntad, por lo que, técnicamente, no debería de tener problemas, pero, el esperaba a la única persona con el que el confiaba, El chico del teléfono, la razón por la que **Mike** aun respirara, cuando se escuchaba el típico sonido de llamada entrante **Mike** se relajaba, ya que, era su única compañía que le haría para no sentirse solo, ademas, de que el tipo era muy carismático.

-¡Hey! ¿Hola?- Se escuchaba a través de la grabadora

-Hola...- Respondió **Mike,** aunque sabia que se tratara de una sola grabación

-¡Lo estas haciendo muy bien!- Dijo la grabadora, animando a **Mike**

-¡Gracias!- Dijo confiado **Mike,** mientras miraba una posibilidad de si sobrevivir a la situación

-Normalmente muchos no llegan a este punto...- Dijo la grabadora

-Ohh...- Dijo **Mike** para asustarse solamente mas...

Que desafortunado era **Mike,** pero curioso se puso para cuando el mismo noto, que un cartel de la cámara 2B, En vez de estar **Fredy Fazbear** estaba un traje de **Freddy** dorado, justo cuando bajo la tableta, se encontró con una agradable, y aterradora sorpresa...

Que chico mas desafortunado...

* * *

><p><em><strong>(En este momento no se responderán preguntas, Error 404)<strong>_

_**Y si preguntan, no, aun no estoy muerto, creo...**_

_**¡Gracias por leer! ¡Suerte**_!


	5. Planes

El chico del teléfono era una de las personas, por no decir la única que ayudaba a no sentir completamente solo a **Mike,** aunque, en ningún momento **Mike** recordó lo que el estaba viendo con una cara horrorizada lo que veía, era un **Freddy,** pero en dorado, no tenia sentido que "eso" estuviese ahí, las puertas estaban totalmente selladas, los ojos de **Mike** voltearon hacia varias partes para ver un punto de donde el habría salido, pero no, no había ninguno, **Mike** solo veía alteradadamente al **Freddy dorado**, solo estando allí... sentado... observando...

Observando...

Obse-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

La mente de **Mike** se confundía, casi perdiendo el conocimiento, pero, algo lo hizo concentrar, la tableta aun estaba activa, y de eso, se escucho múltiples pasos rápidos acercándose mas y mas cerca, eso hizo llamar la atención de **Mike.** Subió la tableta rápidamente ignorando al anomatronico infiltrando por unos mini segundos, era **Foxy,** quien corría por el pasillo, luego se escucho como el golpeaba la puerta para tratar de entrar, **Mike** bajo la tableta para encontrarse que no estaba mas esa versión dorada, pero, aun no entendía todo muy bien, el estaba confundido, pero con la idea de seguir a ese ritmo... simplemente le aterraba, le espantaba, la única cosa que lo lograba calmar era el tipo del teléfono, que, era su única compañía, pero, no era de mucha ayuda...

-Aunque... podrían confundirte como un disfraz y meterte un endoesqueleto estando vivo... ¿Sabes que? Tacha eso... es mejor no ser atrapado...- Dijo la grabadora para luego arrepentirse de haber dicho eso

Aunque **Mike** a veces temía lo que decía aquel chico, aun se intentaba tranquilizar, pero mientras mas veía las cámaras, mas sentía que se volvía completamente loco, el mismo juraba que veía posters de niños llorando, o que, en las paredes estaban llenas de sangre diciendo "Its me" **Mike** lo sabia, se había vuelto loco, se había vuelto totalmente loco, mientras se arrepentía de haber tomado el trabajo oía como los pies se acercaban de la izquierda, para luego cerrar la siguiente puerta.

El mismo se lo preguntaba, ¿Realmente valía la pena sobrevivir si el mismo se volvería loco? No se pudo responder esa pregunta, ya que, el chico del teléfono se despidió, mientras, que la hora se aproximaba ya a las 1 AM.

_(Mientras, en Dining Room)_

**Chica** se quedaba viendo con ironía a **Freddy,** quien, se ocultaba por las sombras haciendo que casi no se viera, al menos que se viera con detalle, pero, **Chica** miraba con confusión al gran oso metálico, lo que hacia que su escondite fuera siendo mucho mas obvio.

-¿Que quieres?- Pregunto **Freddy**

-¿Que se supone que haces?- Pregunto **Chica**

-En intentar atrapar a **Mike-** Dijo **Freddy,** como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo

-¿Y te escondes por que...?- Decía **Chica,** con los brazos cruzados

-Si no me ve el guardia, podre capturarlo mas fácil, dah- Dijo **Freddy,** aun estando entre las sombras

-¿Para que lo quieres?- Pregunto **Chica,** eran las noches en la que **Chica** no sabia nada de nada

-Ya lo veras, luego te lo explicare, cuando atrape a **Mike-** Dijo **Freddy** decidido, cuando se movió, no pudo evitar reírse de lo que planeaba el hacer

_(Mientras, en la Pirate Cove)_

-Entonces, yo le hago gastar la energía, y cuando tenga que el abrir la puerta, ¡PAM! Le cortas la yugular con tu garfio, y si no funciona, le das en la frente- Decía **Bonnie,** El cual, estaba dentro de las cortinas

-Y entonces, ¿Como harás que **Freddy** no se de cuenta?- Pregunto **Foxy**

-Fácil, eso, lo haremos a las 5 AM, y en ese momento **Freddy** no estará ahí, y entonces, listo- Dijo **Bonnie** confiado

Luego de eso, Se fue **Bonnie** de Pirate Cove, muy pocas veces el entraba ahí para asustar al guardia o para cuando se molestaba en tratar de matar al guardia, aunque, a el nunca le gusto ese lugar, era un lugar oscuro con una escenografía pirata, y poco mas, a **Bonnie** le molestaba, pero al menos le agradaba estar con un amigo junto con el.

Mientras **Bonnie** y **Foxy** conspiraban contra **Mike,** Chica y **Freddy** estaban con la intención de capturarlo, mientras, para **Mike,** se seguía preguntando si se dejaría matar, ya que, el se sentía con menos cordura que antes, mucho mas, escuchar una música que sonaba de vez en cuando, la cual, desesperaba a **Mike** por diferencia, pero al menos, sabia que si terminaba la 5 noche, se salvaría.

_(2 Horas después)_

La jornada seguía, 3 AM y iba un poco mal, mientras que **Bonnie** se permanecía cerca de la oficina, solo para que el guardia siguiera gastando energía, pero, por el momento **Mike** aun podia permanecer un poco de su cordura, solo un poco, pero mientras veía con un poco de miedo de como el único anomatronico que no se soliera ver, que se comenzara a mover para **Mike** era horrible. ¿¡Ahora que faltaba!? ¡¿Los mismos anomatronicos pero con una versión mas nueva y moderna!? Nah, para **Mike,** eso seria algo muy estúpido.

Mientras tanto, al menos **Mike** permanecía atento,con solo 48% de energía aun el podia sobrevivir, siendo 3:42 AM estaba muy bien, pero por el momento el tenia que permanecer en el ritmo en el que el estaba, pero mientras mas pasaba el tiempo mas se movían los anomatronicos, casi sintió como si uno asomara su cabeza de las ventanas, pasar en esa oficina era un verdadero infierno, y la peor parte de todas.

El mismo no podia decir nada de nada, lo verían como un loco, como un psicópata pensando que unos muñecos se movían en la noche matando a los guardias, aunque la pizzeria tuviera una pésima reputación era imposible hacer que lo denunciaran, ya que, el abogado de _Fazbear Entertaiment_ era muy bueno, casi se podría decir profesional, ya que a pesar de varias demandas, nunca lograron cerrar la pizzeria, apenas, con suerte, habían cerrado las anteriores 2 por problemas económicos.

Por lo que, estaba prácticamente indefenso físicamente, moralmente, y legalmente, por lo cual estaba en una situación muy curiosa, y muy aterradora, pero por el momento, la cosa iba muy mal, **Foxy** corrió alrededor de 5 veces en unas 4 horas, y peor aun, **Freddy** parecía que prácticamente bailaba por la pizzeria iendo de un lugar a otro, lo mismo que **Bonnie,** con la diferencia de que a veces no lo llegaba a encontrar por las cámaras.

Por el momento, parecía que poco a poco lo lograría...

* * *

><p><strong>(No hay ninguna pregunta ni mención) (Voy a mi rincón a llorar)<strong>

_**¡Hola! Bueno, últimamente lo eh estado pensando demasiado bien, mucho la verdad, y eh decidido unas 2 cosas, la primera decisión, pues... solo puede pasar 2 cosas, que cause mi destrucción o que no pase nada, otra cosa es inevitable, la vida no es justa, ¡Chicos!**_


End file.
